Ellie Gilbert A TVD fan fic
by 21angle
Summary: Ellie Gilbert is Elena's younger sister. Her complete opposite. So what happens when she meets Damon Salvatore?
1. Meeting Ellie

Damon's P.O.V-

I was in the grill, my first stop since I had been back. I had just arrived to come and live with Stefan. He told me that he knew something that he saw something that 'd be interested in, so I thought why not go ahead and make Stefan's life a living hell again it had been 10 years.

I was just finishing a glass of bourbon when i smelled something, a girl Young with Delicious smelling blood, ooh negative. I smelt the blood enter.

The girl was with a girl with long brown hair and a girl with black hair and one with blond curly hair. I couldn't see their faces they had their backs turned to one with the scent turned around. Her hair was long but shorter then the girl with brown hair, she had bangs that made her look sophisticated,pearly white teeth, a small nose, nice smile.

She was gorgeous, her slim figure, tan body,nice sense of style. She was the ideal girl, I could have fun with this one. "Your not the boss of me Elena, why don't you go kiss Stefan or something"

How did she know Stefan and why would this Elena girl be kissing him. The girl turned around and I sware my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

She looked like Katherine down to the T, minus the hair. I studied her Cooley not wanting to get her attention.

The girls had facial similarities. They must be sisters or something. I called Stefan and he briefly filled me in on the situation, Elena was Katherine's doppelganger, her sister was named Ellie Gilbert and both of them were adopted same mother and father John Gilbert and Isobel Fleming.

They had an adopted brotherJeremy Gilbert, there adopted parents are Jeremy's parents and they died six months ago. Since then Stefan and Elena were going out. Katherine must have had a child...and she never told me about it.

I missed Katherine, I found out she wasn't in the tomb a few years back I had gotten over it though I still missed her though. I decided to introduce myself to the sexy ladies over there.

Ellie's P.O,V

Me And Elena were bickering again about me staying out to late. Her and Aunt Jenna were the buzz kill Bobs, Jeremy and I on the other hand were the black sheep's of the family, Jeremy the druggie me the party girl. Although i wasn't like that all the time I knew how to live how to have a good time, Jeremy was just messed up.

Some guy with pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and messy black hair came up to us.

" I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." He smirked in my direction, which I returned. Elena spoke up after a minute. "Stefan said you would be coming, I'm Elena, this is my sister Ellie, my best friends Caroline and Bonnie. They nodded their heads and told Elena they had to go. We said our good byes to them leaving just me Damon and Elena.

"So what are you up to"? Damon was looking up at me, I guessed he meant me since everyone was suddenly silent. "Oh well, Elena was giving me a lecture on partying and I was telling her I'm to damn old to get a speech". I smirked at Damon, he was sexy looking.

He laughed at my response, while as Elena gave me a death glare. "Well that sounds like loads of fun but you now whats better"? I pretended to think and then bit my lip "what?".

He smirked at me,"Partying with me of of course" I smiled at Damon and was about to say something when Elena said "HELL NO YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOUR GROUNDED REMEMBER AND DAMON'S A...vampire" I heard Elena but my eyes were fixed on Damon,"Elena i love you but back off ok" Elana scoffed but I ignore her as Ispoke to Damon "Shall we'. Damon wrapped my hand in his and we intertwined our fingers."we shall"...

Damon and I pulled up to my house. "why are we here". He smiled a playfull smile "Well I thought you might wanna change before we left." We walked up to my house and walked inside. Damon was about to plop down on the couch but for some reason I wanted him near me "Aren't you coming" He looked at me a little shocked then smirked. "OK I'm just not used to girls being so forward with me but alright". I hit him on the arm. "shut up I just need you to help me pick out an outfit." Me and Damon walked up the stairs "Ok whatever you say" I couldn't help but giggle. Damon searched through my wardrobe before picking out something.

It was a little red dress with one sleeve and the other side strapless, it was tight and complimented my assets. "wear this it's perfect." He handed me the dress and sat on my bed and got comfortable. I just laughed and went to change.

I slipped in it and quickly curled my hair. I slipped on some red heels and checked myself out. I looked good. I walked out doing my best strut and twirled for Damon "you like?".

He looked me up and down and gawked "um wha-, oh yah you look perfect" I smiled seductively and sat on the bed next to Damon. "We are gonna get hammered tonight right?" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me"Absolutely, it wouldn't be fun without it"

I smirked at him and we walked to the car. he opened the door for me and we were off. This night was going to be priceless.


	2. Partying With Damon

Damon's P.O.V- Ellie and I pulled up to the club and she looked amazing. My original plan was to make her the living blood bag but there was something different about her. She was nothing like all the other girls I used. She could party and be normal and sweet and caring like her sister. She would die for those she loved and still get mad at them all at the same time.

I was determined to get to know this girl starting now. We walked in and she headed straight for the bar, my kind of girl. "Can i get a hmm a shot of tequila" The bartender was going on and on about I-D and how did she even get in when she was like 16. There was a simple answer to this-compulsion.

"Give the girl 2 glasses of tequila and then give us the bottle for free" He repeated what I said in a monotone voice.

Ellie giggled and grabbed the glasses while I grabbed the bottle. She took my hand and led me to the far back where there was a little island table. We sat down and she started to talk. "So Damon what brought you back to Mystic Falls anyway?"

"Stefan wanted me to meet you and help protect you and your sister" She smiled and then poured herself a shot and downed it eyeing me the entire time.

She didn't even cough or flinch. This chick was perfect-my ideal girl. "Well are you gonna get drinking or what, because I am not going home sober." I downed a shot doing what she did to me.

"well Ellie how about we have a little competition" She raised and eyebrow.

"alright keep talking".she smiled at me as I smirked.

"If you throw up before we leave then I get to do whatever i want with you and if you don't you get to choose your prize." She thought for a second then slammed another shot. "your on Salvatore but let me warn you I really know how to hold my liquor."

-10 shots later-

She was right she could pull it together she wasn't even drunk after 12 shots. Moves Like Jagger came on blasting through the speakers.

"OMG I LOVE THIS SONG DAMON COME DANCE WITH ME PLEASE" She put on her cutest puppy dog look and knew I couldn't refuse, she took my hand and led me to the dance floor. This was going to be fun.


	3. Moves Like Jagger

Damon's P.O.V- The song blasted through the speakers. *just shoot for the stars if it feels right then aim for my heart if you feel like and take me away and make it ok I sware I'll behave* Ellie danced with me moving our bodies along with rhythm. This girl looked amazing.

She turned around having her back to me and slowly moved her body up and down mine,grinding on me in the slightest. She then came back up and placed my hands firmly on her waist. She was giving me chills.

I had danced with girls like this before but this was different. She had me...flustered. I couldn't let her do this to me. I had to be in control...NOW!

Ellie's P.O.V-

*Take me by the tongue and I'll know you kiss me till we're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like jagger I got the moves like Jagger I got them moooooooves like Jagger* Damon turned me around gently yet forcefully. He pressed me to him looking me in the eyes while smirking.

I bit my lip as we swayed both our eyes filled with 3 things lust,desire,and hunger. Christina's part was about to play so I thought of a plan quickly in my head to make Damon go wild. I hopped up on the bar stage and sang *you wanna know how to make me smile take control own me just for the night and if I share my secret your gonna have to keep it nobody else can see this...so watch and learn i won't show you twice take control ooh baby roll me right! And if I share my secret your gonna have to keep it nobody else can see this hey hey hey and it goes like this*

I jumped off and wiggled myself in the air up and down shaking my hips running my hands all over my legs and through my hair. I'd crane my neck lustfully and twist my hair around. I could feel Damon's lustful eyes all over me. As the song came to an end I looked Damon in the eye. He smirked and trailed over.

"you looked...amazing out there,your a big tease you know that." he smirked

"Well who says you won't get what I was showing" I looked him up and down and smirked then bit my lip playfully. I headed to the bar and I could feel Damon following burning holes through my back where his eyes were. "

you ready to lose your liquor yet " I giggled then slammed a shot," your on Salvatore".

*10 MORE shots later*

Damon's P.O.V-

I could tell that she was officially drunk she was trying her best to hide it but I knew better. I could see right through her.

"Damon when are we leaving?" Ah Ha I knew she was drunk she could chuck up soon enough. "why feeling a little queasy Ellie" She gave me a death glare while I chuckled at her.

"Fine we leave at midnight, so in 15 minutes" I said looking at the clock on the wall. If she could pull through to then I'd be impressed.

"OMG I'M GONNA ME SICK" She took of in a sprint heading towards the black door that read *LADIES* humph wasn't gonna stop me. I casually walked in after her. After she was done puking her guts out I gave her some gum and gave her an aspirin and some water.

"well done Damon you won so what are you gonna do to me huh?" she asked

"You have to stay at my place, in my bed for a month" She gawked at me before pouting and then followed by her famous death glare. "But Elena's gonna kill me" She cutely whined.

"I'll text her tonight saying you gotta stay with me because your hammered and we'll figure the rest out tomorrow." She nodded her head and then asked me to take her home...my place. We arrived shortly.

I took Ellie's hand and led her through the house and to my bedroom. "hmm i was expecting satin sheets" I smiled at her and went to my wardrobe to change

"you can take a shower if you want" She starting kicking off her shoes and putting them neatly on the corner of the wall. "naw I'll take one tomorrow all i wanna do is gargle and sleep" She went to the bathroom ran some water and came back smelling minty fresh.

"Can i borrow some cloths this dress smells like throw up" I tossed her some boxers and a shirt the would be down to her knees. "turn around Damon"she ordered

"Oh come on. it's obvious that soon I'll be looking at you naked quite often" She gave me like my fith death glare of the night.

"shut up and turn around" I turned as she changed and turned back around just as she was slipping the shirt over her head. She looked at me with frown lines "did you peek because I sware if you did" I cut her off by placing my lips on hers.

She was hesitant at first but them moved her lips with mine. I had my hand on her face, she slowly put one of her hands on top of mine. We back up to the bed and I straddled her, I ran my hands all around her body. She broke the kiss and looked me in the eye.

"Damon I can't do this, I'm sorry I'm just not ready, I am a party girl but I've never done that before even in my drunkest state."she said softly in a scared tone

She was a virgin...

"well i couldn't take your v-card away so quickly now could I?" She smiled sheepishly at me and blushed

"so your not mad at me?" I smirked at her

"no I'm not I'm relived and happy you told me before you did something you'll regret." She crawled up to the bed and plopped down.

"will you hold me Damon?" I crawled up beside her and tucked us in placing on hand on her waist and another under arm. i kissed her cheek and whispered "goodnight Ellie"

She kissed my hand and yawned "night Damon,sweet dreams" I smiled and dosed off with her body heat radiating off her.

She stopped me from doing something I had been wanting to do all night and I was fine with it,I was kind of glad and giddy and happy. DEAR GOD I WAS ! What was Ellie Gilbert doing to me?


	4. Hangover

Ellie's P.O.V-

I woke up with a splitting head ache, i felt like someone through my head through the choper then were creul enough to leave me alive with an iscrutiating pain. "Aww man my head" I tried sitting up but my pain just got worse.

"Damon..." A pale hand reached by me and grabbed a bottle of a nightstand, I looked up to see Damon with a bottle of Asprin and a cup of water.

"here take this and rest until you feel better" How has this guy not...well like I am, in pain. "Hey wheres your hangover we drank like the same amount yesterday?" He looked at me a little puzzeled then smirked. What was with this guy, after last night I had so much fun but I just didn't get him.

"Let's just say I have a few years on you at this" He chuckled like it was some inside joke. "Whats so funny damon" He plopped on the spot where he layed last night and looked at me.

"The joke was that I'm a vampire so my blood kind of clears the alchol out soooo no hagover but lets not talk about that I don't want to scare you." Was he serious after the amazing time he'd given me there was NO WAY.

" Damon are you kidding me I've known about vampires for a few months now so you can't scare me away that easily, and after last night you could never scare me" He looked at me with a look that said "WOW im schocked my broody vamp talk isn't work."

I smiled to myself and took the asprin then looked at damon who had his eyebrows raised insted of the vamp look on. "whats so funny Ellie?"

"Well...wait wasn't that my line" He just chuckled and looked at me his eyes in mine , I got the hint that he wanted me to continue.

"Well what was so funny is..." I waved my hand eazing him closer as if it was a secert then i whispered "I think your face just then was DOT DOT DOT." I layed back down and smiled and playfully bit my lip and put my finger nail tip in my mouth gentley.

As Damon tried to think of what of what I was talking about I took this oportunity to casually study his apperance.

He had a pair of black jeans, no shoes. hair messy, and a black button down shirt with the first 4 buttons undone showing a slip of his georgous abs I had seen the night before. God he was so...muscular and sexy.

I quickly averted my gaze back to Damon's eyes. He was smirking at me, "what are you looking at Salvatore"I teased jokingly. "I'm looking at you checking out my flawless body" I casually thought to myself carefully keeping my heart rate normal so he couldn't sense me getting freaked out.

"In your dreams Damon" He got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. "Alright I'll drop it for now but this conversation is not over." I suddenly felt my hangover come back to bite me in the ass. I felt my knees weaken and shut my eyes tight waiting for the impact of the floor to come in contact with my face.

But I opened them to find Damon holding me steadily. " I didn't know you were so gentlemen, cathching the fair maiden and all." I smiled playfully at him while he slowly eased me up.

"Well Ellie what can I say you bring out the best in me" I looked into his eyes, I saw the gleam in his baby blues shine. He was DEAD SERIOUS,No pun inteanded.

I smiled sheepishly. "If you want Ellie I could give you a little bit of my blood just enough to keep you steady so your not falling over." I thought about it, what was the harm in just a drop or two I mean I had to go home sooner or later and I didn't feel like getting a lecture about getting drunk all night with Damon the bad boy vampire.

"Alright I'll take it but then you gotta take me home to go get my cloths unless your gonna be a nice boy and let me back out of the bet we made last night." He gave me a look that said *Oh come on you already no what I'm gonna say.*

"Sorry Ellie a deals a deal, it's you and me every night in my room-"I cut him off "Yah I know in your bed yatta yatta"

He smiled sarcastically at me then walked me to the couch. He made a bee line tot he kitchen and came back with a glass. "Which do you perfer a glass or wrist?" I looked at him puzzeled

"what are you talking abo-OHHHHHHH you mean for bloo-oh i get it duh." He rolled his eyes at me and bit into his wrist. "Well which is it going to be?" I stood on my knees and took his wrist and giuided it to my mouth like I was about to drink orange juice.

I looked Damon write in the eyes as I drank his blood,it had a taste of well I dont really know I couldn't put my finger on it but it was sweet. I drank his blood for what felt like forever. I probably drank more then I needed to.

I took my head away from his wrist and wiped the blood of my wet lips with the back of my hand. "Your blood taste good,I'm pretty sure I drank more then I needed to though." He smiled at me a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

"Well just don't go getting yourself killed in the next day or two since you drank so much and you'll be just fine princess." Princess...ooh I liked that we already had pet names...hmmm.

"well I have my trusty drinking budy to protect me from the things that go BUMP in the night...I trailed off for that...dramatic effect.

I went to walk to the stairs when to strong arms wrapped around my waist. Damon purred in my ear "You middle Gilbert are very special you know that?" His hot breath tickled the few hairs on my neck. "

that's what they tell me". He spun me around and pulled me close to his chest and leaned down...is he gonna kiss me. He then let me go.

He turned for the door and started walking grabbing his keys on the way "coming baby Gilbert." It took me a minute to come back to reality before I grabbed my jacket that somehow got down stairs and sprinted after him. What was I gonna tell Elena and Jenna. They are gonna kill me for sleeping over. I need to come up with a plan fast ASAP!


	5. Team Jelena

Ellie's P.O.V-

I reached the door of my house after an awkward car ride with Damon. I opened the door with Damon following me into the house. I didn't hear anything as I closed the door quietly I was so close to the door when I heard the sound I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear today. "ELLIE GILBERT, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT WHEN YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

I turned my head slowly to see Aunt Jenna and Elena with their arms wrapped around their chests with frustrated and aggravated looks on their faces. "Jenna, Elena, top of the morning to ya."I said in a British accent. I heard Damon snicker from behind me.

"ELLIE I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU,I'M GETTING REALLY SICK OF YOU JUST GOING OUT ANY STAYING WHERE YOU PLEASE WITH OUT PERMISSION. GRANTED THE FACT I GROUNDED YOU YET YOU WENT ANYWAY!"

I tried to keep my cool but i was tiered of Jenna acting like I was the problem child Elena has had her drunken rants but what she got was breakfast in bed and a week grounding, me oh no a month grounding and stern rants.

"You know what JENNA I'M SICK AND TIERED OF THE BITCHY ATTITUDES I GET FROM YOU AND ELENA! I'M NOT 12 I'M 17 DAMMIT!"

"YOU NEVER GET ON ELENA WHEN SHE GETS DRUNK AND FOR YOUR FREAKING INFORMATION ME AND DAMON WERE HANGING OUT AND I WAS FEELING SICK SO HE LET ME SLEEP OVER IN THE SPARE BEDROOM IF I WAS DRUNK I WOULD HAVE A HANGOVER AS YOU CAN SEE I DON'T SO BACK THE HELL OFF JENNA!"

Everyone stared at me like I was freaking crazy. I was on the verge of tears, and my body was shaking with rage. I looked at Jenna who had an ashamed look on her face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT BITCH!"

Jenna slapped me across the face sending my head back. I turned around and was about to strangle the life out of her Damon held me back by my waist.

"YOUR DEAD TO ME JENNA, I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF MY PARENTS!" She just looked at me crying and angry.

"WELL YOU KNOW ELLIE MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE THEN BECAUSE I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN!" Was she serious right now!?

"WELL YOUR SUCK AT IT YOU FREAKING SUCK PERIOD I HATE YOU I FRICKING HATE YOU!" I stopped struggling against Damon.

"I'm staying with Damon for at least a month until I find my own place because this stopped being my home when my parents died and you moved in."

I shrugged Damon off and ran upstairs to my room and slammed myself on the bed crying. I felt to arms around me comforting me, I turned to see Damon with a worried look in his eye.

"What am I gonna do Damon. I've got nowhere to go. I miss my parents SOOO BAD" I started crying Damon just held me close to his chest smoothing my hair.

"You can stay with me as long as you want" He purred soothing in my ear

I clung to him tighter and looked in the doorway to see Jenna looked disgusted look on her face. She smirked at me "I knew you could slut it up but that like 10 years older than you. WOW even I'm impressed GOOD JOB ELLIE!"

I looked shocked at her, I knew she didn't like me that much but deep down I thought she loved me. Growing up she and I would make lay back and chill.

"You know Aunt Jenna I was really mad at you but once both of us cooled down I was planning on apologizing that I said those things in the heat of the moment, but you just took that idea and ripped in to a million pieces." I looked up to Aunt Jenna until now.

"You mind as well spit in my face now." I walked over to her in the doorway and looked at her in the eye.

"You're sick Jenna, you're nothing like my mother she was kind and gentle warm and loving and your...not." She shed a tear and a wash of horror and regret swept across her face.

"Ellie I'm so sorry i didn't mean to sa-" I cut her off, "I don't wanna hear it Jenna your done, I'm leaving...for good. Just don't jack up Elena and Jeremy like you did to me." She looked at me puzzled, what did i stutter!?

"What do you mean I jacked up your life?" This was really fun she didn't even know. " You know when my parents died how hard I took it, they were my rock and somebody came and took them from me.." I started sniffling,

I could hear Elena in my room she must of come in through the bathroom. "I needed something to take the pain away so I turned to drinking, it made me feel better, I was already a party girl I just wasn't as bad."

"At first I just shut everyone out but then you started getting on my case about what my MOM WOULD SAY HOW DISGUSTED SHE'D BE AT MY LIFESTYLE." My heart felt shattered I hadn't told anybody this.

I took a deep breath. "You made me so low at that point; I hated the way I felt when you looked at me. So i silently lashed out at myself..." This was one of the hardest things I had ever had to say. I felt my heart start talking like I didn't have control over my own mouth. I was about to spill the biggest secret of my ENTIRE LIFE.

"My life felt so empty I was so scared I just needed to shut the pain out the liquor just wasn't doing it!"I joked on the last part.

"I tried drugs, taking from Jeremy's stash. I did pot and my life still felt empty." I turned around to see Damon and Elena's concerned faces. "I backed up so I could see all of them, I sat down.

"One day when Jeremy moved stash I couldn't find it and I was kind of addicted, although the pain just wouldn't shut off." I started to shake as the memory's came back hurting me.


	6. Painful Memory

Damon's P.O.V-

Ellie was scaring the living...un-dead out of me. She kept talking about pain and how hurt she was that Jenna made her life a living hell. How she missed her parent, was a brief druggie faze. She was about to drop a bombshell I could see it. I hadn't known her long but I wanted to protect her from...herself

Ellie's P.O.V-

I shrugged the memory's back into my head I couldn't do this right now. But I knew I had to tell them or I'd go off the deep end. That ever powering feeling came back and I lost control.

"I wandered off to Wickery Bridge and looked over the edge. I swore I saw them at the bottom telling me to jump it would only hurt for a second. I'd be in a better place and all of the pain would just...go away!"

My heart beat started to increase because this was the hardest things I'd ever have to say.

"Just don't judge me when I tell you." Jenna nodded at me to continue as tears streamed her face

"So I was almost there about to jump when my life flashed before me and told me this wasn't the way. I needed to live so I just walked home into my room. I found another way to ease the pain." I looked at Damon's face he looked so sad and worried

"I started hurting myself, cutting." Elena gasped and spoke finally

"Where show, me where?" I lifted the back of my shirt up and pointed near my hip bone.

"I've been doing it for months, every time I'm sad or lonely or I feel pain this shuts it off." I looked at their faces and just cried.

"I'm sorry that I'm so messed up but I can't help it...and I'm not gonna stop doing it either. It's better than dying." Elena looked at me coldly.

"Are you mad Ellie there's no way you're gonna keep hurting your body like this. No way I'm gonna help you so you don't feel this way anymore."

"You can't help me Elena it's to little to late. I'm damaged ok"

Jenna ran down the stairs after muttering how sorry she was for hurting me and causing a part of this. I just wished I hadn't told them now they would all be on suicide watch and cutting patrol.

I shrugged out of Elena's grip and stood up. "Damon can we go now, I have to get out of here." Elena looked up from her spot on of the floor.

"What, Ellie you need to stay here so we can look after you. Now that I know I'm gonna protect you from everything I can."

"Elena the only one who can save me is me. And I just don't know how to move on from their deaths...I just don't." It was true without them I was lost.

"And anyway me and Damon had a deal. One month starting today. Let's go home Damon." He smiled sheepishly at me and took my hand.

"Wait I'm gonna go pack a bag that will last me a while." I quickly packed

From the bathroom I could hear Elena trying to whisper but it came off a little loud "she's young Damon and you heard what she did your putting her in danger!" I gathered my things and slumped them in the bag.

"You know what Elena there's obviously a reason she doesn't wanna stay here besides the bet. She doesn't like it here you and Jenna put too much pressure on her!"

It killed me to hear them saying that stuff. I looked at the razor and put it in the bottom of the bag.

"Will you two stop fighting your giving me a headache? Gheesh!" Damon grabbed my hand and just like that we were off to the boarding house. We arrived in a minute.

I hugged Damon and headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna go take a shower I'll be out soon." I smiled as I trotted up stairs before a swift breeze went across me and I looked up to see Damon.

It shocked me so much I almost fell to my death but Damon steadied me.

"I'm coming with you; I'm not taking any chances of you hurting yourself." I looked in the baby blue orbs I had come to love.

"Damon I'm fine honest it's not that big of a deal ok?" He looked at me with slight rage.

"Are you serious, it's kind of a big deal Ellie now if you don't get going up those stairs I will carry you up my self.

I walked past him and took my shower after 5 minutes of debating/arguing.

Damon and I agreed he would wait outside but I had to keep the door cracked. I after about 25 minutes of pure bliss in the hot shower I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel.

"Damon can I please close the door just to get changed c'mon 5minutes." He peeked his head through the door smirking at my appearance.

"MMM who looks good wet?" I just rolled my eyes and thought I should mess with him.

"You wanna see more..."

Before he could answer I dropped my towel to the floor and watched him look me up and down with a look of utter shock and a curved smirk, or smile."Like what you see."

I turned around then bended over poking my butt in the air, grabbing my towel. I wrapped it back around me and smiled at Damon,

"I gave you something now leave and close the door behind you."You...um look so...I want..." He just stuttered and muttered while he slipped through the door and closed it.

I just chuckled and rolled my eyes and quickly got dressed for bed, well lounging.

I came out in tight shorts and a tight red tank and my hair in a loose pony tail. I had my neon pink and green socks on and If I may say so myself I looked good in my lounging wear

. Damon looked up at me from his spot of focus on the floor. "Do you hate me or something, flashing me like that knowing I can't do anything about it.?" I smiled at him and walked over and sat on his lap and gripped his shoulders.

"Damon I said we can't have sex but that doesn't mean we can't do...other things." His jaw dropped and then he smirked.

"I think I like you Ellie, now by other thing what do you mean?"

"I mean like this..."I kissed his jaw line tenderly.

"And this..." I kissed his neck quickly finding his tender spot sucking on it.

"And this..." I kissed him passionately, roughly, yet firmly on the mouth.

He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance which I denied and he flipped us so he was hovering me then pulled away. "If you don't open your mouth I might have to force you "He said with a smirk.

"Well I'm afraid I don't agree with you, you wouldn't hurt a hair on my head Mr. Salvatore...But if you insist I'll think about it" I said then began kissing him again granting him access.

After about 45 minutes of pure pleasure we were interrupted by a door opening. I looked up to see Elena with a look of anger...no fury and mortification.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ELLIE GET YOUR BUTT UP YOUR COMING HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I rolled my eyes and decided to be bold.

"Go away Elena" I gripped Damon's head and kissed him he got my drift and moved his lips in sync with mine.

Knowing Elena wouldn't wanna watch us make out I began to take off Damon's top causing Elena to leave with a slam of the door. I pushed Damon off me much to his protest.

"That sent her off the edge." I chuckled." Damon came up behind me and wrapped his hands behind my waist and kissed my neck.

"Who cares lets go back to that unexpected position." I turned around and looked at him with seductive eyes.

"Unexpected position?" He looked at me with a DUH look on his face.

"Take my shirt off, be mine for the night." He growled huskily in my ear. He pushed me on the bed and kissed me softly.

"Damon come on you know I can't." He looked at me pleading and reassuringly.

"I promise this is not just a hook up it means something to both of us and I'm over Katherine. and I wanna be with you" I looked deep into his eyes searching for a glimpse of lying or humor. But there wasn't any.

"Are you serious, Damon please don't be messing with me right now... I don't think I could take it."

"I'm not I promise you that, I want you, all of you, and no one BUT you." I kissed him and it went on from there. Damon and I made love, he spent the whole night loving and caressing me, making me feel special.

*the morning after*

I opened my eyes shielding them from the rays of sunlight beaming in. I felt two strong arms around me then a giant smile pressed against my face. "Good morning love, did I hurt you, are you regretting last night." I loved that he cared so much.

"I'm fine, I'm great, and no I'm not regretting it it was...perfect." He kissed my shoulder and turned me to look at him.

"I just wanna make sure I didn't pressure you at all." OMG he was SOOOOO SWEET.

"Damon get this through your thick skull, I enjoyed last night, all 4 times." I giggled. And yes Damon and I did it 4times. I'm surprised I'm awake with the lack of sleep I got.

"Ok, as long as you're sure...and we did it 5 times." I looked at him cross eyed.

"Someone had a wet dream because I counted 4." He smirked and kissed me. "No it was 5, the last time was when I-" I cut him off, "Oh my god ok I remember shut up." He just chuckled at me.

"You were amazing for a first timer." I rolled my eyes playfully. "You're so dirty...and you were to."

He kissed my nose and rubbed my back. "I know I was, now get up so I can take you to the grill for breakfast." I pulled the sheet closer to me

"Damon will you be a gentleman and get my bag." He looked at me like I was retarded but then I gave him a seductive smile and he rolled his eyes and sighed then turned around and got it.

He watched me rummage through my bag. He sighed and slapped my hands away.

"Wear this" he said and pulled out tight booty shorts and tight red sleeveless tank top and a short rib cage leather jacket. "You would pick the skimpiest outfit." He smirked at me.

"Yeah I would it shows off your a-" I cut him with a slap on the shoulder off already feeling what he was gonna say.

"I was gonna say assets." I just chuckled at him and got dressed feeling Damon's eyes on me the whole time. When I was dome he was still in his boxers.

"Hurry up you just spent the whole time checking me out even though you have seen it all." He wrapped his arms around me,

"So I'm your boyfriend it's still so fresh." I giggled at him, he was so dirty.

"Go get dressed." Wait did he just call himself my boyfriend?

"Did you just say boyfriend or am I delusional?" He smiled at me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I meant what I said last night wasn't a hook up I wanna be your boy-friend." I just nodded; he chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Now go get dressed mister."

He did what he was told quickly and we drove off and were there in a matter of minutes. As I stepped out of the car Damon grabbed my hand as we walked into the Grill for Damon's promised breakfast.

I felt everyone staring at us and I could hear the whispers from girls at school. I looked at the table to the very back wall and saw Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline looking at me angrily.

They all knew about vampires since Bonnie was a witch.

Elena was dating one, and Caroline was one. So they most likely thought it was a bad idea.

I turned my attention to Damon, "I'm gonna be right back I got to go talk to Elena." He looked at me annoyed.

"Fine hurry back to me my love." I smiled and rolled my eyes and got on my tip toes to peck him on the lips which turned into a real kiss which I stopped.

"Bye Damon I'll see you in 10 minutes" He looked at me with a puppy dog look.

I just smiled at him and walked over to the booth. I sat next to Bonnie as Elena and Caroline were on the other side.

"Hey Elena we need to talk about yesterday." She tilted her head to the side with raised eyebrows. "Alright how about I ask you answer?"

"Alright you're on shoot." She thought for a moment and then spoke "are you with Damon now?"

I smirked and turned around. "Stop listening or I'm gonna be pissed at you" I mouthed to Damon who was staring in my direction.

I turned back around to see 6 raised eye brows towards me. I just rolled my eyes, "Yes I am with Damon, and when i say that I mean relationships." Her jaw twitched a little.

"You're not dating him, No I won't allow it he'll just try to take your virginity and dump you." When she finished I couldn't help but slightly blush a pink rose.

"OMG Ellie!"Caroline practically shouted causing a few glares.

"Caroline Shut up I don't know what you're talking about "I whisper yelled. She gave me a DUH look, why do I keep getting those I'm not that slow.

"Oh come on as soon as Elena started talking about your V-card you blushed scarlet." Darn only a vampire could see my light blushing.

"Caroline your delusional, I'm a proud Mary." Bonnie raised her eye brow's confused.

"You like virgin Mary from the bible." I could practically see all the light bulbs light above their heads. "OOOO."They all said.

I rolled my eyes and heard a light snicker. I turned around to see Damon doing that eye thing to me. "STOP IT, NOW OR I'M LEAVING!" I mouthed.

He rolled his eyes and mouthed back "FINE, but I should get rewarded. And your girly friends are staring at us." I rolled my eyes and said aloud "great". I slowly turned around to see 3 girls looking at me strange.

"You are sleeping with him aren't you, rewarded?" I rolled my eyes, curse her vampirism...that's a word right..?

"Actually Caroline I am sleeping with Damon." Elena choked on her drink."WHAT!" They all yelled whispered simultaneously.

"In the same bed...I'm sleeping with Damon, as in sleep." I got tilted head looks. "Ellie you're my sister tell me the truth, come on I told you about my first time with Matt."

It was true she did tell me RIGHT after it happened like while she was in the bathroom calling me...EWW.

I sighed "Fine I'm sleeping with Damon." Elena looked at me angrily, Bonnie rolled her eyes in disgust, Caroline smirked happy she helped get the truth out, and at the fact that I had finally had sex with a hot guy.

"Ellie I'm disappointed you said you were gonna wait until you were in love, or committed which you are neither." I rolled me eyes and thought.

That's true I did want that but Damon made it sound so compassionate, I gave in...That's NO WAY to think about your first time. It was perfect.

"You know Elena I don't care I was happy and I had fun that's all that matters." She just shook her head at me.

"Was it good and how many times?" I smiled at Caroline brightening my mood. "It was amazing...and 5 times, so basically all night long" Caroline squealed and giggled. "

That's disturbing, I mean 5 times in one night."Elena scorned at me.

"Not everyone is a shriveled up pruned not getting any from her love sick brooding puppy boyfriend." I just rolled my eyes and felt some one kiss my cheek.

"If your done talking about you first time, your ten minutes are up "Damon smirked at me.

I just smiled at him then got angry. I slapped him on the arm "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LISTEN" He took my hand and pulled me up.

"I'm me I couldn't help myself, so I was good huh?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and blushed a little.

"Shut up Damon. I'll see you guys later?" Caroline smiled

"Absolutely, so I get full deets tonight my house." I looked at Damon who rolled his eyes at her, and looked at me and said fine but your sleeping at mine.

"How about 8:30 and well hang out for a few hours?" I asked Caroline trying to wiggle my way out of staying over.

"Ok I'll let you go tonight so you can have vamp loving tonight." I choked and looked at her annoyed.

"You guys are all so annoying, how about I ditch all of you and go hang with Tyler?"

Ty and I had become close after Vicky died he was a good friend. "How about you two leave so I cannot feel like throwing up and punching a certain guy "Elena lashed.

GOD she needed to get over the fact I was with Damon. "OH get over yourself Elena I'm sick of hearing it already, you disapprove of everything I do." I said annoyed

I thought for a minute, I needed to cut myself...NO don't do it it's not worth it. YES it is.

"Care, can I borrow you make up thing." She dug through her purse and handed it to me. "Thanks I'll be right back I said with a smile and walked off.

I walked into the bathroom and into the stall. I cut the top of my arm and quickly wiped it off and sprayed it with perfume and the prick. I touched the cut up with blush that matched my skin tone and walked over to the sink. Always take precautions with vampires nearby.

I styled my hair so it looked like I did something and applied some lip gloss. I walked out and went to the table with a smile.

"Damon do you smell what I smell "Caroline questioned. Aw man she found me out. I tried to look confused so they couldn't tell it was me. Damon nodded.

He thought for a minute then asked Caroline for the bag she gave me. She looked at him weird but did as she was commanded. He opened it and smelt every utensil. He looked at me with anger.

"You did it didn't you?" I tried to look as confused as possible. "What, Damon what are you talking about." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"You hurt yourself with this I can smell it." I shrugged and sighed. "Ok fine I was using it and accidently scraped myself a little bit not on purpose."

Bonnie looked at him weird." Damon why would she cut herself on purpose she doesn't do that." Bonnie backed me up. I swallowed

"You cut yourself?"Caroline asked. Darn Damon for saying this aloud, I knew I shouldn't have done it here, and so deep. I didn't answer them, although it was obvious.

"Screw you, Screw all of you ok!" I ran out of there as fast as my legs could take me, not looking back until I decided to go back sort of.

I paid a kid to slyly listen in he came back out and said-

"They were talking about getting some girl named Ellie to get some help, their gonna trick her and put a seal on some door so she can't get out, whatever that means." I thanked him and texted Tyler to come to the grill quickly.

He came in two minutes as he was coming anyway. I told him my plan to get revenge on them for trying to trap me, he knew about me cutting and he didn't judge.

He also knew about the supernatural as he was a werewolf. We walked in together laughing. We sat on the bar and I flirted my way into getting to bottles of bourbon.

I and Tyler started drinking our separate bottles. I could feel Eyes burning in my back. I tapped Tyler and moved some hair out of his face.

That was the signal for part two. I hopped off the stool and to the juke box. I played the coolest song they had and asked the bartender if I could go a little wild.

He agreed part of my charm. I blasted the song and everyone began to dance and the lights were dimmed and the lights on the walls shined. I hopped up on table drinking and singing to the song.

I looked in Tyler's direction pointed my finger and gestured him over to me.

He moved and held out his arms which I jumped into and smiled as he held me. My legs wrapped around his back arms around his neck. I winked signaling him to do the next part- plan C.

He put me down and led me to the middle of the restaurant. I looked in Elena's direction and smiled sarcastically.

I put my back to Tyler and we grinded slightly he placed his hands on my waist and we moved to the beat Of *Hawk Eyes*.

I looked over and saw Damon getting angry on the other side of the room. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled back at Tyler.

I touched his rock hard abs, signaling him for plan D. He led me over to the bar and helped me up. I did a hot dance and all the men came running. I poured vodka in their mouths and danced.

Then I hopped down and walked over to Damon. I smiled apologetically, faking the whole time.

"Ellie I'm so-"I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips."

"It's ok because I'm over it." I got off him and looked at Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

"I'm over all of you, you guys were gonna lock me in my own home. I thought I meant more to you then that, guess I was mistaken." I felt strong arms wrapped around me.

This was the final part of my mission *Get Away From My Life.*

I kissed Tyler's arms and smiled up at him.

"I'm moving in with Tyler don't bother trying to wait for me to come back home to try and get my stuff so you can lock me in. We are gonna send someone for my things."

I turned on them just like they did to me. "Why are you doing this Ellie we all love you and are just trying to help you?" I looked at her anger running through me.

"Because Elena you make me feel bad about everything I do, Caroline tries to change me, Bonnie is just judges, and YOU!" I pointed to Damon

: I thought I could trust you, but I guess Elena was right, huh, you were using me or something twisted." I snarled

They looked at me tears spilling out of the girls eyes, as Damon looked sad and mortified.

"You are all out to hurt me, Tyler was the ONLY ONE I could talk to he knew everything- cutting, the bridge, anytime I felt pain Tyler was there to feel it to." I looked at them in disgust.

"Tyler loves me, more than any of you could put together...I hate you all of you. And I want you all to stay away from me, forever." I looked at Tyler who looked a little worried. I gripped his hand and was about to leave when someone gripped my arm. "Don't do this, don't leave me." Damon looked at me teary eyed. I hated to see them like this but...it was for the best they could hurt me.

"Good-bye Damon." I breathed and walked looked to Tyler. "I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom." Tyler nodded and I walked past Damon.

Then turned back around "Damon..." He turned to look at me, hope in his eyes "yeah..." I looked at him he looked beaten up, worn. "Don't even think about following me into the bathroom, you two Caroline, Bonnie, Elena. I mean it." I was about to leave when I gasped in pain for a second. My stomach twitched.

"Ellie you ok, what's wrong?" Elena asked worried.

"None of your business, I'm not your concern anymore go annoy Jeremy." I thought of Jeremy I was gonna miss seeing him every day.

"Ellie, you are my concern so what's the matter with you?" Tyler spoke in the same tone Elena did. I couldn't tell them what was wrong with me.

"Ellie if you don't tell us I will compel it out of you." The music was clouding my thought process. "You would take away my choices Damon." I gasped annoyed, I breathed heavy.

The twitch happened again worse this time, I moaned in pain.

"Ellie what's wrong with you."

It was now or never I needed there help to get me medical attention. I started bursting in tears.

"I have a blood disease from cutting myself and leaving it untreated. I got an infection and now my bloods contaminated. I could die." They all looked at me shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tyler snapped. I looked at him through blurry vision.

"Because to this point I wanted to die, I just couldn't bring myself to do it on purpose. So I was gonna reject the treatments not tell you and slowly die." They all looked at me still shocked, Damon looked angry.

"You were gonna make me watch you die, what is wrong with you!" Damon exclaimed

"I didn't even think about it when I was with you, you made me forget, as cheesy as it is." I told him truthfully.

The twitch moved to my chest and head. I knew what was about to happen.

"I- I need to...AHHHH" I screamed in pain as blood spilled out of my arms. The veins in my arms dripped with blood as if it were pierced with an IV, but it wasn't/ It was doing it all on it's one, killing my harshly and painfully.

It was one on the fatal symptoms of rejecting the treatment.

"Ellie OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING." I looked at them sadly,

"I'm I, I'm dying. I'm so sorry I said that- huh, that stuff to-ahh-ah-umm- you-, I- l...l...Love, y- yo-you." I choked out as my wrist bled worse.

Damon scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his car, where everyone squeezed into.

"E- E-Elena, I l-l-love you, Damon I-I- I'm s, s sorry, p-p-please forgive me."I yelled in pain as my stomach twitched harder.

"AHHHHHH UHHH OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP ELENA MAKE IT STOP PEASE, IT HURTS SO MUCH ELENA."I whimpered through screams.

Everyone was crying as Damon sped to the hospital.

"T-t tell Jeremy I love him and A-Aunt Jenna I'm s-sorry." I whispered I felt weak.

"DAMON SHE'S LOSING ALOT OF BLOOD, DRIVE FASTER."Elena yelled. It hurt so badly.

"UHHH ELENA IT STINGS SO FUCKING, O-O-I'M DIEING. I LOVE all of you even you D- D Damon."I whimpered as I felt myself losing consciousness. I felt wind in my hair; we must be running in the hospital. "What's wrong with her?" I heard someone say "She's got some infectious blood disease, and she was resisting treatment." I scream in pain. "Elena, Damon, be good to each other and don't forget me ok, I love you b-b-both." Elena looked so sad crying her eyes out and Damon looked heartbroken. "Your gonna make through this Sweetie, don't give up Ellie." Elena told me.

I slowly slipped out of consciousness. My mind going black. My last memory was of Elena and Damon's horrified and sad faces. I then regretted my decision to reject the treatment. At the beginning when I chose that...I had nothing to live for.

But now what, now I'm dead and I miss it. I wanna be living with Elena, and Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jermey, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie. Everyone I have grown to love GONE

I was Gone forever, I would never see the people I love would never see me again and I'd never see them again...Why did I do this?


	7. What Am I?

_***Ok so btw I write all of these chapters one Wattpad, so I like to keep it safe on the sex scenes. But I just randomly decided since its rated M, everyone will be expecting hot steamy scenes and since I've been reading Starzee's books nonstop (Their Amazing! New Daroline fan lol) I know a little something so let me know what you think at my attempt.**_

* * *

_**Ellie's P.O.V-**_

I felt a rush surge through me a power so strong. Like a...Electrical shock. It was strong and faint. My eyes busted open, and I gasped for air. My breath was small, but I was breathing. How was I breathing?

I tilted my head as best I could without hurting too much and saw a grief stricken Elena staring at the wall crying with Damon in her arms, his eyes closed but I could see them glistening.

I tried my hardest to speak but I couldn't I felt like crap, like a major hangover or something.

"Damon I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault she's dead..."Elena whimpered into his chest. He shook his head at her, "No Elena! NO it was not your fault it was nobody's, not even Ellie's."He scorned her.

"She hated me for what, I did to her Damon I was gonna lock her up and I've been so mean to her and it drove her to hurt herself."She cried out.

"She LOVED YOU ELENA! She was just angry please stop crying."He begged.

"Look at her Damon, she bled out in front of me, I made this happen I caused her death!"She whined.

I saw nurses and doctors walking around trying to help me or something. "I think she is coming 'round, wait are her eyes open."A doctor said. I hated hospitals; I can't wait to get out...IF I get out.

Damon and Elena turned around and looked at the doctors confusion planted on their faces with a mix of grief and hope. I hope I make it out of here alive, so I can make it up to them.

"Yep, she's awake I think...yes she is give her the second dose of treatment then check her vials." the doctor instructed a few nurses, one moved to hold me down, and the other walked off and returned with a needle. NO WAY WAS SHE STICKING THAT IN ME WHEN I'M AWAKE.

"DAMON, DAMON!" I called out weakly. He rushed over to me and tried to usher the lady off to move.

"MOVE SHE WANTS ME! GOD DAMMIT WHAT KIND OF CARE IS THIS!"He raged. She looked at him shocked and scooted off.

The other nurse began to speak, "I'm sorry sir the other nurse can be really rude you know interns and all, so if you want to hold her to make her more comfortable while I give her the treatment." She said apologetically in a sweet tone.

Damon smiled down at me and I tried my hardest to smile back. He stroked my hair and gripped my hand and kissed it.

"Um yes thank you" he spoke not even looking at her, set on me. "OK I'll try to make this as painless as possible."She spoke kindly.

I shut my eyes tight awaiting the pain to rush over me. "One" she whispered, Damon shifted I open my eyes to see him sit on the bed.

"Two" she spoke again. Damon leaned in and kissed me…

"Three..."I heard the nurse say in the distance as Damon lightly kissed me making me forget. He pulled away as the woman was beginning to with draw the needle from my tender and sore skin.

"Alright you're all done with needles until about an hour when we check your vitals by withdrawing blood to see if the treatment is working, and again in an hour after that for the last one hopefully." She spoke nicely.

She left leaving me Elena and Damon alone in the room. Elena rushed over to me and hugged me gently, "Ellie I'm so sorry, this happened to you. It's my fault I'm gonna make it up to you, I love I'm so sorry."Elena cried out to me.

I was so happy to see her smiling face. Even if it wasn't smiling I was happy to know I was able to live long enough to see it happen again one day.

"Elena STOP it I love you to your my sister I could never hate you, I'M SO SORRY I SAID THAT STUFF I'M SORRY ELENA I'M SO SORRY!" I cried to her burying my head into her shoulder.

She just cried into my hair stroking my back. "It's ok all that matters is that your ok now and you get healthy." She whispered slightly.

"Elena this is going to take hours I need to get out of here NOW!" I joked slightly serious though. Damon and Elena exchanged glances, what were they hiding from me NOW.

"I should just give her some blood when they come back to test her she'll be better Elena and they will release her if not I'll do some compelling and we can get her to the Boarding House." Damon spoke as I lay back down to study both of them.

Elena wiped the tears off my face, "Ok give her your blood but she's coming home with me her REAL HOME." She looked angry at Damon. He frowned at me smiling.

"What you smiling at, beautiful." Damon joked at me.

"I'm just happy I'm alive and I just want to get the hell out of here and take a shower, and get a drink, and other stuff." I said dragging out the F and winking.

Damon smirked at me and Elena gagged, "I'm not getting used to this EVER, I'm NOT OK with this Ellie." Ellie scolded.

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Elena, just get me out of here will discuss this later OK." I whined.

"No Ellie now why I have you here where you can't leave, I don't approve of you being with him or sleeping with him." She continued to nag, GOSH ELENA COULD BE ANNOYING.

"Elena, I know but PLEASE can we get out of this damn hospital already I promise will talk about this but I HATE HOSPITALS YOU KNOW THAT!" I rolled my eyes.

Damon bit his wrist and held it to my face and stoked my hair. I lowered my lips and sucked the sweet blood from his veins. It tasted like bourbon and strawberries, that's what my blood tasted like.

He pulled away and I was feeling better already. He smiled down at me and lent down and was about to kiss me when Elena scolded once more and slapped his shoulder. "No PDA in front of me PLEASE."Elena moaned.

I just laughed and rose slowly up from the bed gathering my clothes from the side of the room.

"No Ellie I have some cloths in my bag you can wear these those are all bloody." She tossed me the cloths and I walked into the bathroom to change. When I came back out Damon was gone and Elena was fiddling with her phone on the bed.

"Damon went to go do his thing so we can go when he comes back." Elena spoke quietly. I nodded and grabbed my things and shoved them in Elena's bag.

Damon walked in and grabbed my bag for me. "Let's go kids."He laughed and kissed me quickly and pulled me along with him Elena tagging along.

We walked down the entrance and we went into the car. Me taking the front now wanting to relive that back seat horror.

We drove quickly seeming Damon was driving and arrived in a matter of 5 minutes. I grabbed my bag and trotted to the door.

Damon used his vampire speed to open the door grab me rush me upstairs drop me softly on the bed rush out grab Elena and run her in to the room to. I just giggled as Elena rolled her eyes at him, she hated vampire speed.

"Hey you guys are finally back were you serious when you said Ellie was hur-"Stefan came in and stop mid sentence when he saw me. "Well she looks fine to me, hey Sunshine."Stefan smiled at me that was my nick name from him.

I swear I heard Damon growl. "Hey Stef, I am fine but I died for a bit but the doctors shocked me back to live and with a little blood and some compelling I got out."I smiled walking over to him and opened my arms.

"Good what would I do without my little Sunshine?" He joked pulling me in for a short hug.

I turned to Damon with Stefan still having his arms wrapped around my waist smiling.

"Do you mind like not hugging with my girl friend, cause you know I haven't got to hug her yet Stephanie." Damon urged. I unwrapped from Stefan and ran into Damon's arms and rested my head on his chest.

"WAIT GIRL FRIEND NO YOU ARE NOT DATING HER DAMON I WON'T ALLOW IT!"Stefan Raged. He was very protective over me and Jeremy because Elena was his gf but I and he had a special bond I was like his little sister.

"WELL IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS STEFAN!" He raged letting go of me ready to pounce on Stefan.

"Stef please just be happy for me, please" I begged pulling out the cutest puppy dog face I could make.

"Sunshine, he's gonna ruin your life please don't make this choice like everyone else."Stefan begged.

"Stef come on promise me your gonna be happy for me and that you'll support me." I looked into his eyes.

He sighed and nodded, I smiled and hugged him and looked over at Elena who looked disgusted.

"ARE YOU FOREAL ELENA ARE YOU GOING TO ACT LIKE IT'S DISGUSTING TO BE WITH DAMON WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM I JUST DIED AND YOUR STILL ACTING LIKE I'M NOT YOUR SISTER WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I raged she just stared at me fuming

"YOUR MAKING A STUPID CHOICE ELLIE, HE'S USING YOU HE'S TAKEN YOUR EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"She fired back.

I just rolled my eyes. "DON'T YOU SEE ELLIE HE'S JUST GONNA USE YOU LIKE THE SLUT YOU WANT SO DESPERATELY TO BE!"She looked at me coldly, I didn't speak she went too far.

I ran over and tackled her and sat on top of her and punched her hard she flipped us and punched me in the arm. "THAT ALL YOU GOT BITCH!"I yelled in her face although it hurt like hell.

Stefan pulled her off but as he raised her I kicked her in her stomach with all my force. She fell into Stefan's arms and coughed erratically.

Damon raised me up and held me back as I tried to after her again. "YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE ELLIE!" She screamed at me.

"AT LEIST I'M NOT A SNOOTY, WANNA BE, STUCK UP BITCH!" I was SO MAD AT HER! "Elena STOP IT!"Stefan shouted trying to calm her down.

She just looked like a bomb about to be set off. Damon whispered in my ear "Calm down Ellie she's not worth it, you're not a slut or a whore I promise you. Just relax ok." I relaxed and busted out crying in his arms.

"Stefan take Elena home and leave her there don't let her come back to apologize or anything." Damon snapped while I silently cried into his chest.

"I'M NOT APOLOGIZING TO THAT PROSTITUTE!" God she was SO MEAN AND HORRIBLE.

"ELENA WHAT THE HELL!" Stefan scolded.

I just cried harder into Damon's shirt. "STOP IT ELENA."I moaned she was making me feel like shit.

"STOP WHAT THE TRUTH YOUR BIMBO ELLIE GET OVER IT I AM!" She raged smirking but stood perfectly calm by the door Stefan's arms around her waist with a slightly pissed off and worried broody look on his face.

I just cried even harder, why was she doing this to me. "STEFAN GET HER OUT BEFORE I SNAP HER NECK!"Damon ordered annoyed

Stefan nodded and started to walk away with a smirking Elena. "I'm sorry Sunshine" Stefan apologized.

"BYE DAMON BYE TRAMP!" Elena laughed from the middle of the stairs. I just sobbed some more. I heard the front door slam and Damon led me over to the bed and laid me down and pressed a kiss on my head.

"You ok baby?"Damon whispered cradling me in his arms," Just make me forget do something with me that will make me forget about Elena and how screwed up she just was."I whispered.

He lifted my head up with his fingers on my chin. "What do you wanna do then?" He asked sitting up and looking at me.

"I wanna go take a hot shower, I want you to join me and love me" I whispered. He smiled slightly at me and kissed me softly. He pulled away.

"I do love you, I've realized that now, and I'm whipped."He said like he was surprised. Hell even I was surprised a bit.

"I love you to, now come love me in the shower." I said smirking running to the bathroom joined in Damon's bed room

He smirked back and rolled his eyes "You really can't say have sex can you?" Damon chuckled following me into the bath room. "No I can't it sounds...icky."I laughed faking a shiver.

I turned the hot water on undressed as Damon watched. "Like what you see over the Salvatore?"I asked slipping into the shower suddenly feeling two strong arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Yes I do." He whispered huskily sending shivers down my spine.

He spun me around and kissed me passionately for a while. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He kissed me slowly and gently and massaged my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

I drew circles on his abs causing him to shiver. He was kissing me so sweet, his touch sending me into pure bliss.

Damon pulled away and I looked deep into his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled he pressed his lips to mine and caressed my body gently; he picked me up and slammed me softly against the wall.

I could feel his hardening cock on my thigh and I moaned into his mouth. He smirked at me and grinded it into me thigh causing me to moan louder.

He kissed up and down my neck; I threw my head back for easy access as I moaned in pleasure at his work. He growled as I bit his earlobe gently.

He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me a bit more eagerly but still softly. He slowly slid inside of my warm heat causing me to bite down on my lip and moan.

He moved back and forth causing me to breath really fast; he intensified his moving faster and harder. The friction was almost un-bearable.

He was beginning to tap into his vampire speed but doing it slowly to allow me to get used it considering he was still my first so I had only had sex a few times.

Damon had told me even after the first time my pussy was un believably tight. And warm and I was always wet. I had blushed like mad when he said that.

I was moaning in pleasure and he did the same against my neck as he kissed it. I soon came in a pleasureful orgasm.

He massaged my breasts as I moaned into his shoulder and kissed it. He moved faster allot faster. Going at the full capacity he could without hurting me, which let me tell you was WAY above the average speed.

He growled in pleasure, and looked me in the eye. He turned the shower off without leaving me and carried me to bed I grabbed a towel on my out and dried my hair and his.

As we dropped backwards me on the bottom I threw the towel across the room it landing somewhere unknown.

He placed me at the top kissed me and continued moving then left me. He kissed down to my thighs and kissed there insides till slowly making me shiver in excitement.

Only Tyler and a few other boy friends of mine had tried it, as this was the only thing I allowed. Tyler was alright but still in-experienced; the others had made me put it off. And we hadn't done it yet. So I did something…

"No, I don't want you to you know" I whispered blushing like a tomato embarrassed

"You don't want me to eat you out?" He asked bluntly confused

I blushed harder at his crude wording, "I've been put off since like forever." I whispered embarrassed looking down

"I won't force you, but I promise it won't be like that. It'll feel good, you were getting it from amateur's baby" He whispered seductively

"Ok" I whispered shakily.

Damon pecked my cheek and smirked at my blushing face before kissing down my neck, collar bone, abdomen, stomach to my awaiting heat.

He kissed my soft spot making me blush and moan. Damon took his thumb and index finger to spread my lower lips and ran his tongue slowly from my entrance to my clit. I moaned loudly at that.

"Mmm, so wet" Damon purred burying his face in my pussy, eating me out like a man who had been starved for years.

"Ugh, Damon" I moaned causing Damon to take my clit in his mouth as a reward, he began tosuck hard enjoying my mewls and whines.

Damon smirked at me in between my legs causing me to giggle "You want more baby?" He asked seductively

"Please, Damon" I pleaded

"Only if you beg for it, or give me a really good reason" He smirked running his tongue lazily at my folds barely making contact.

"Please Damon, I love you, so much, pretty please" I begged

That causing Damon to growl "Mmm, I love when you tell me you love me, and you were a good girl and everyone knows good girls get rewarded for good behavior, that being said-" Damon said plunging two fingers into me making me scream his name loudly.

"That's right baby scream my name." He said kissing my clit

"Damon, Damon, DAMON!" I chanted as I came

He made me come again in lustfulness, as I stroked his hair and moaned loudly.

He entered me again with his rock solid dick and moved faster than before increasing his pace, making me moan he clutched onto me as he neared.

We kissed and he held us both close together before we began to cum. "Fuck, Damon."Ii moaned as he slapped my ass as we came together.

He held me tight and stroked my blushing face. After a minute or two he got off me and laid down and pulled me to him laying me on his chest and pulling the comforter over us both to keep mainly me warm.

"I love you Ellie and that was amazing" He whispered into my hair stroking my naked skin.

I blushed scarlet, "I love you to...and it was amazing." I whispered giggling. He just chuckled and kissed my head.

"You're so cute when you blush." He laughed making my scarlet darker.

I kissed his cheek then rolled on top of him and smirked. Causing Damon too grab my ass rolling the flesh between his hands before slapping it leaving red hand marks. I moaned softly at that.

"MM-MM are you playing dirty and going to have sex with me again." He smirked up at me.

I slapped his arm playfully "In your dreams lover boy."I laughed and rolled off.

"You know how I know you're perfect for me?" Damon smirked pulling me into him

"How, Damon?" I questioned curious

"I knew my girl would be sweet and brave but shy. And I knew she'd like It rough." He smirked

I giggled at him and blushed "I don't like it rough" I denied

"Babe I was fucking you at vampire speed and you love when I slap that magnificent ass of yours." He smirked at me

"Shut up!" I protested

"Don't deny it baby, I love it- you take it like a pro." Damon murmured sexily into my ear.

"Nah ah" I denied

"Yes you do, you're my good girl" He smirked at me kissing me cheek

"No" I denied defiantly with my own smirk

Damon cocked an eye brow before picking me up and turning me around and raising me up on all fours and plunging hard into me causing me to shout.

"Fuck, you're tight." Damon said kissing my shoulder

"Mmm" I moaned

"Now baby, I'm gonna prove to you how much you like to be fucked rough and dirty" Damon whispered to me

"Give it your best shot Salvatore" I panted

"My pleasure sweet heart." He said rubbing my ass smoothly with his hand before forcefully bring his hand back and swatting my left ass cheek.

"Ahh!" I hissed in pain and pleasure

"You like that baby I know you do." He said, I could hear the cocky smirk in his voice causing me to roll my eyes

Damon than pulled out of me causing me to whine, "Aww, you wanna cum baby?" Damon asked kissing my back affectionately

"Yes" I said

With that Damon began to rub lazy circles around my clit causing me to mewl in protest

"You wanna cum like this?"Damon asked

I shook my head; I wanted Damon and not his fingers!

"Well judging by your little moans and from your own words you do wanna cum." Damon commented

"Hmm, so how do you wanna cum Ellie? You want me to fuck you hard at vamp speed, plunging into the wet pussy, so you can come all over my thick and hard cock." Damon said snaking his hands to my front pinching my nipples

I growled at his dirty talk before nodding.

"I wanna hear you say it, admit it." Damon said kissing my neck

"I want you to fuck me hard," I pleaded

"More."Damon smirked

"I want you to slap my ass, and rub my clit" I whispered "I wanna scream your name." I said

"There's a good girl, soon you'll be saying stuff like that in no time. You know why?" Damon said tweaking my nipples

"Why?" I panted

"Because I know my girl, and my girl wants rough sex. You're **_mine_ **and my girl will always have whatever she wants because she's my princess. So if she wants a hard fuck she'll get it, but even princesses have to do work so if you want it you got to earn it with some dirty talk. I'm the same way, I like hard sex just like you, so you don't need to be shy. Stop being ashamed of being who you are." Damon stated before plunging into me hard

I screamed "Damon! Ugh!"I called out

"Fuck El."He moaned

"Harder, Faster" I panted

Damon chuckled "That's my girl!"

Damon pounded his hard dick into my awaiting heat and I called out his name as he pounded forcefully into me. Me throwing my hips back matching his thrusts almost.

Slapping my ass and lightly pulling my hair as we fucked. _'I can't believe I'm even doing this, I never ever act like this...'_I thought before we both came together in pure bliss.

I curled up into Damon's side burying my head into his neck while Damon pulled the covers over us wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm your good girl" I moaned sleepily

"There you go" Damon smirked kissing my head "How do you like sex?" Damon said

"Hard, Fast, Rough and kinky. Taking it like a pro" I grumbled

"Mmm and how much of my dick do you take?" Damon smirked amused

"All of it." I moaned annoyed

"And do you know how much that is?" He asked

"No, I didn't bring a ruler to bed." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes

Damon laughed "Well princess, you took all 11 and a half inches" He smirked nudging his dick at my thigh as if to prove a point

"I hate you, you cocky bastard" I grumbled

"But you love my cock, all 11 and a half inches that your pussy swallows up like wet jaws." He smirked

I shrugged because I really did love his cock "Fine since that was so awesome, I love you again." I muttered

"I'd hope so princess" Damon laughed "I love you to." He smiled

We sat there in a peaceful silence before I fell into a pit of blackness.

* * *

**Sorry for any gramatical errors, in this and any chapter**


	8. Sleepovers With Caroline

Ellie's P.O.V-

I awoke in Damon's strong arms pulling me firmly to his chest. I was sooooo comfortable but I needed to get up and shower and go talk to Caroline, I just wanted to be with her right now and talk. I knew exactly what she wanted to talk about but I didn't mind although it was EXTREMELY personal but whatever she was my best friend.

I loved Bonnie to bits but she and I weren't as close as me and Care were. Me and her were...un-breakable. So I needed to apologize for saying I hated her.

And I needed to talk to Elena and find out what her damage was yesterday, yes if she's nice I'll forgive her but she had to make it up to me...BIG TIME!

I thought about me and Damon last night and a familiar Scarlet blush appeared on my face, burning my cheeks.

"What are you blushing at, sunshine?"A groggy voice said above me.

I turned my head up to Damon's and smiled at his sexy bed head.

"Nothing bed-head, where did I put my phone yesterday anyway?" I laughed to him.

He shook his head. "NO STAY IN BED WITH ME!" He whined like a little child in a candy store.

"Damon I'm sorry but I'm planning on spending the entire day with Caroline "I stated smirking at his annoyed face at me.

"NO why spend the whole day talking to her about you and me, when you could be doing it."He smirked and rolled me closer almost straddling him.

"Damon that's not what we are gonna talk about."I lied, Care was gonna know ALL the details, even the slightly personal moments.

But knowing Care she wouldn't... care. No Care would not care; she'd want to know every word, every movement and every moan right down to the T.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Sure you're not Ellie, and at least let me have an hour or two with you before you leave me alone for the whole day." He whined amusingly.

"Fine let me text Care and see what time we can hang out and then I'll see how much time you get...deal?" I offered smiling at him.

He sighed and handed me my phone from a drawer in the night stand. I texted Caroline-

Me:Hey Caroline you wanna spend the whole day with me talking and btw I'm SO sorry about the whole "I hate you" thing

Caroline: Babe it's no problem I forgive you, and YES I would LOVE to hang today

Me: Great what time you wanna do this?

Caroline: How about in 4 hours for breakfast getting ready and the fact that I have to see Mrs. Lockwood so how about 12 ish at my house

Me: Sounds great Care, I'll see you at 12: ish...lol I love you x

Caroline: lol I love you to hun, bye x

I turned around to see Damon watching me with an amused expression. "What?"I asked puzzled.

"You really care about her the way you look when she sends a funny message and your face lights up when you talk to her, you love Caroline don't you?"Damon asked me smirking.

"Yes Damon I do love Caroline she's like my second sister I hate to say it but me and her are closer than me and Elena sometimes. I would die for Caroline."I said shrugging it was true, I loved Caroline SO MUCH!

"WOW your an amazing person, you know that?" He said kissing my head as I rested on his arm.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much I love Care... I would tell you something but your gonna tease me and more importantly HER."I chuckled thinking of a secret me and Care shared.

"OOH a secret please tell me I won't tease her or tell her I even know I promise."He pleaded. I decided I'd tell him his puppy dog look working its way on me already.

"Care and I...we are like special friends." I whispered a little bit, it was kind of weird but me and Care were friends with benefits.

"What do you mean *special friends*" he air quoted the last two words.

I swallowed I was a little uncomfortable talking about this with him seeming he was my boyfriend who I slept with. "Care and I have...b-"I cut my self off not wanting to tell the rest.

"Come on Ellie tell me please" he begged. UGHHH he was SO CUTE!

"Caroline and I have done it before."I staged whispered quietly.

"WOAH did I just hear right that you and CAROLINE FREAKING FORBES HAD SEX" He chuckled hard clutching his stomach. It wasn't that funny.

"Yes Damon we have, but only with Caroline, I'm not gay or bi or anything."I shrugged again not knowing how to explain it.

He stared at me confused, "How are you not bi when you sleep with me and have slept with Caroline?"He asked puzzled. OMFG he could be annoying, it wasn't his business...well kind of.

"Well me and Caroline are just...that close we only do it when we are like really sad and are...comforting each other. Or when we are just really horny I guess. I wouldn't do it with anyone BUT Care. It has been our secret."I smirked seeing his turn on from this.

"Like fuck buddies with non romantic purely platonic feelings" I added

"That is so HOT and creepy. Are you still gonna do it when your with me now?"He asked I wasn't sure if he wanted me to say yes because it was HOT, or to say No because he wanted me to himself. SO FRUSTRATING.

"Well I doubt you'd want me to now, so I'll just have to tell Care today she'll understand. Although I'm gonna miss sleepovers with Caroline." I shrugged I was gonna miss them although Damon was REALLY great. There's nothing like a women's touch, we can just do it better then a man can.

"Well I don't know maybe every once in a while when she really need sit or you but I doubt you will."He said smirking wiggling hid eyebrows suggestively.

"Really you mean it; I can still be with Care?"I asked hoping the answer was YES BECAUSE, I LOVED SLEEPING WITH CARE.

Yes that sounded wrong but she would say the same in a heartbeat. He smirked at me.

"Yes if you want to THAT much I guess it's not really that big of a deal it's not really sleeping with her...well not exactly. What do you guys even do?" He asked wanting know of my rendezvous with Caroline.

"Well same thing I do with you just without the whole male parts if you catch my drift."I said smirking.

He swallowed. I could tell he was turned on. "That's so cool, why I can't tell anyone that's HOT and that would be fun to shove in Stefan's face that I got the sister who's occasionally a lezbo." He asked whining and smirking.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you told the people like in the group, Matt-Tyler-Elena-Stefan-Bonnie-Jer-and Alaric. But no one else can know but you can't tell anyone about it until I ask Caroline. She'll be so pissed if I didn't ask first." I said picturing her face and shuddered. He laughed and nodded.

"So you two just...how can I put this respectfully. Eat each other out?" he asked eye brows raised.

"I can't believe you just said that, but...yah I guess that's what we do?" I answered un comfortably."

He shrugged and placed me on his lap. "Wanna give me the male version." he asked smirking.

"No I don't I need to go get ready to meet Care but if you hurry we can make out in the shower." I said running off into the bathroom turning on the steamy hot shower.

Damon followed me in and we took it from there. Doing what we did best in the shower, have sex. We spent an hour in there. And we did it twice. After that I got out and got dressed I had half an hour till I had to meet Care.

"Damon can I use your lab top at Caroline's" I called from the kitchen as I put a mix of things to make a protein shake mixed with meds I took for my blood.

"Yeah I'll put it in your bag" He called back. I poured the shake into a to-go mug and grabbed and apple and realized I had no ride

." DAMON!" I screamed. He was there by me in a flash. "Yes, lovely" he said smirking. " You wanna drop me off at Cares I need a ride?" I pleaded exited to see her. My phone beeped.

Caroline: I'm at my house I got movies, popcorn, and my mom's working late so we got the whole house to ourselves; just you and me sexy lol

Me: Alright I can't wait! I'll be over really soon ok?

Caroline: Ok hurry, I love you baby xoxo

Me: I love you to xoxo

I looked up at Damon "please drop me off I wanna go see Caroline, I miss her." I pleaded he lent in and kissed me passionately and pulled away.

"Just remember who your partner is ok?" I just chuckled and ran to the car dropping my stuff off in the back seat.

Damon hopped in and pulled off quickly and we made it there in 5minutes. Caroline was waiting for me at the door smiling sexily at me.

"Caroline!" I screeched as I left my stuff in the back and ran over to her and hugged her and kissed her. She pulled back, "Ellie Damon's right over there...wait did you TELL HIM?" She yelled whispered.

I smiled weakly and nodded. Caroline started crying "Damon please don't take her away from me. She's my best friend and the sex is innocent, just fun. Please don't make her stop." she whined through sobs.

"Care relax, he's not gonna make us stop just a little less often ok?" I calmed her.

She wiped her tears and smiled weakly and nodded and vampire sped to Damon and hugged her and he actually hugged her back.

"So this is weird, vampire Barbie and my girl friend are lovers. How can you not let me tell anyone this I mean at least the group?" Damon said letting go of Caroline and kissing her head.

"Care I think we should tell people so we can stop getting death glares from Bonnie and Elena every time we have a sleepover without them." I muttered.

"Fine I guess but we have to be there so tomorrow we'll tell them ok?" Caroline squirmed in Damon's hold and he let her go.

I grabbed my stuff from the back of Damon's car and put them on the porch and went to Damon and kissed him passionately.

"Bye Damon I love you." I called over shoulder as I walked with Caroline inside. "I love you to, good bye Caroline." She turned around smiled and waved and we went inside.

As soon as we were in Caroline pinned me to the wall and kissed me passionately. I held her face in my palms, and kissed her back.

Since Caroline was turned she took control which I never denied her, I sure as hell didn't mind it was hot. She picked me up and I wrapped my arms around her neck legs around her waist and pulled up her red tank top.

She kissed my neck sending me into a spiral of moans. She backed us into the wall in the living room it was warm because of the nice fire going.

I slid off of Caroline and smiled at her. "I love you so much Ellie" she whispered.

"I love you to Caroline" I whispered back and led her over to the couch she sat down and I grabbed blankets and made a little pallet on the floor near the fire.

I walked over to Care and walked backwards leading us to the floor. I laid down and Care got on top. We kissed urgently I ran my fingers through her hair

I flipped us over and straddled her knees on either side of her slim waist.

I pulled my shirt off and Caroline looked at me different, "you are so beautiful you know that, today we aren't just having sex I wanna make love to you Ellie." She said looking me deep in the eyes.

"Ok Care, make love to me." She took it slower than usual she took it like she was super experienced and I was little Virgin Mary.

She looked me in the eye as she unhooked my bra. I moaned as she massaged my breasts and kissed them. "Oh fuck Care" I moaned in pleasure, I never really cursed when I had sex unless it was that good.

I unhooked her bra and caressed her chest, She moaned and looked down at my apple bottom jean shorts, she unbuttoned the button and looked me in the eye as she pulled them down to my waist I kicked them off me and slid off of Caroline and landed on my back Caroline got on top of me and kissed me.

I slid off her shorts and slapped her ass, I found it sexy when Damon did it to me- a big turn on, me and Caroline have the same turn on spots. She moaned and kissed my breast harder. I moaned loudly.

"Since when do you slap ass?" she joked kissing my collar bone making me shiver.

"Damon did it to me and I loved it so I knew you would to. So-" I cut myself off with a hard slap to the ass I knew it wouldn't hurt because she was a vampire. "Shit" Caroline muttered and moaned in my neck.

She slipped my panties off and spread my legs. She lowered her head and made me fly. Her kiss was so gentle and sweet. I stroked her head pushing it deeper. I moaned loudly echoing it into the warmth of the fire, I came in an amazing orgasm.

Care kissed me and flipped us over and I repeated her actions until she came. We both collapsed onto the floor my head on her breast, massaging her nipple with my tongue, while she massaged my soft spot under the covers.

"I love you Caroline, so much you're amazing."I whispered into her chest, she smiled and giggled and patted my ass.

"Hunny I'm only half as amazing as you, you're fucking irresistible. I love you so much Ellie. So much you don't even know." She whispered into my hair.

I leaned up and kissed her and then fell asleep, the heat of the fire warming my body as I felt asleep in Caroline's chest.

Ok so yah that was intense I know I just thought no one ever gives Caroline any credit and I think she's cool so...

And yah, Ellie and Caroline doing the nasty...freaky IK but I couldn't think of anything else to write and it seemed like a good story line. So...

UPDATE'S ARE coming soon promise


	9. Telling Everyone

**Sorry it took so long to update :(**

* * *

Ellie Gilbert

Chapter 9

* * *

Caroline's P.O.V (I thought it was time)-

"Ellie are you ready, I'm about to go to the car." I called to Ellie who was in my room curling her hair.

Today we were gonna tell everyone about us, whatever we were. I mean I liked Tyler but with Ellie it was like my world was spiraling. I don't think she got that last night though.

She was madly in love with Damon, little did she get that I kind of wanted to be with her like a couple. More then what we did, she was more to me the she knew. But then again I didn't really want it either.

"Yah Care I'll be out in a sec let me grab my jacket and my phone and purse." She called rushing around for her things.

She ran out and saw me holding her things, got to love the vamp speed. "Thanks lets go" she smiled at me grabbing her things from my hands and then heading out the door me right behind her.

We went in the car and I drove slowly trying to put this off. I didn't want to do this but it was what Ellie wanted which I wanted. I just wanted to make her happy.

We pulled up soon and before Ellie got out I needed to talk to her.

"Ellie no matter what they say, don't stop."I mouthed to her not to respond and tapped my ear.

I could sense Damon as my sire, Tyler and his wolf scent and Stefan just smelt familiar but also like a vampire.

She nodded and mouthed that she wouldn't and smiled.

I mouthed to her that I love her no matter what. She smiled and tilted her head, she mouthed back that she loved me to.

We both walked by the grill window. To see everyone there talking and laughing. Here goes nothing...

Ellie's P.O.V-

I was so worried but I couldn't let Caroline see it or she would get nervous to, I could tell she was though.

We walked up to the window and looked at the table and saw Damon talking to Stefan and Elena and Ric, Tyler and Matt playing pool; Jeremy and Bonnie flirting. I pulled out my phone and texted Damon

Me: When we do this pretend to not know

Damon: FINE but this is gonna be fun you nervous?

Me: IMMENSELY, but I'm pretending not to for Caroline

Damon: Ok I love you x

Me: I love you to x

I put my phone in my pocket and me and Caroline walked in together side by side both looking pale most likely despite the blush we both applied.

"Hey guys" I muttered smiling weakly to them.

Everyone's heads moved in our direction and Matt and Tyler walked over to us, they had pulled tables together to make room for everyone.

"I see you and Caroline had one of your sleepovers without us again, so why did you call us all here anyway?"Elena muttered rolling her eyes at me and Caroline.

I swallowed this was it...- I looked at Caroline who looked scared to death! I patted her shoulder assuring her it was gonna be ok.

She started sniffling and biting her lip to hold back tears.

"Care its ok we can do this."I whispered to her and hugged her tight. We let go to see raised eye brows. "

What's going on Ellie why is Caroline crying?" Matt asked. Caroline smiled weakly at him.

Guilt washed over her face, "Ellie please don't make me do this I don't want to tell them PLEASE PLEASE."She begged me but I knew they weren't gonna stop asking questions until we did tell them. I smiled apologetically at her.

"Care let's just tell them and then we can" I turned her around and mouthed RUN to her.

She nodded to me and wiped away her tears and put on her poker face which caused me to giggle and then I put mine on to. We turned around and looked at them.

"We have something important to tell you, but let us finish and don't judge when we do tell you."I told them looking firm.

"If you do then I assure you you'll probably lose both of us...all of you. And if you hurt Caroline I will make sure you lose us." I looked firmly at them, this is it.

"And just remember I have embarrassing dirt on all of your asses" I smirked causing everyone but Elena to chuckle

Everyone looked worried and broody at us; I had to say Damon was a great actor.

"Ellie what's going on did something happen to you guys?"Stefan asked concern laced in his voice.

I smiled weakly at them. "I and Care are...best friends." I explained. Elena rolled her eyes.

"News Flash, that's old stuff."She mocked.

"Could you shut you fricking ego up for ONE minute Elena so we can finish."I raged. "God, you can be such a bitch." I snapped annoyed causing everyone but Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan to snicker.

She sat back in her seat, because I had defeated her; scowling at nothing in particular.

"Me and Caroline are special friends; real special."I continued.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Stefan mused laughing hysterically. Everyone else didn't get it.

He calmed down receiving two death glares from me and Care.

"SHUT UP Stefan and don't say it aloud they need to figure it out for themselves."I muttered trying to keep my temper under control.

"OH MY fucking gosh!" Bonnie staged whispered. I giggled "Damn, Bonnie" I smirked

"Ok now I know something is wrong Bonnie's cursing, which she rarely does what is going on" Elena looked fuming at us.

I looked at Damon who seemed amused. Tyler looked at us and laughed. "HA HA no way!" Tyler mused.

"TYLER!" Caroline and I scolded simultaneously

He shut up but still had a huge grin on his face."I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Ohhhhh I get it" Alaric shook his head back in forth. I just rolled my eyes.

"The rest of you don't get it do you?" Caroline asked.

Elena, Matt, Jeremy, and *Damon* shook their heads confused. "Let's just show them Care." I muttered.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled whispered. Stefan started cracking up again."Wait actually yah" Bonnie smirked; Tyler started to cheer.

Caroline shook her head, "NO I don't think it's a good idea."Caroline whined. I did a puppy face

"For me Care." I whined. I kind of wanted to it was exhilarating, She sighed and nodded. "But why?" She asked

I smirked at her "To piss of my sister, and fill Bonnie and Tyler's sex drive" I muttered to her causing Stefan and Tyler to laugh hard again and Bonnie to slightly blush smirk still intact. I smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes at us.

She then looked at Matt "I'm sorry Matt." she whispered causing him to put a broody face on.

"I'm not sorry Damon." I smirked; he winked at me quickly before anyone noticed. I had my poker face on although I wanted to laugh. Stefan laughed harder "L, Look at her face!" He wheezed, I rolled my eyes at him

"Caroline after we do it we go with the plan ok." I spoke.

"Do what, what plan?" Stefan asked getting control over his laughter.

I turned Caroline around and mouthed "Forget about the car, use your vamp speed and get us out of here there's no one here to see us." She nodded and we turned back around.

Caroline smiled at me and I smiled back.

She then leaned in and kissed me lightly and pulled back after about 6 seconds. We were staring into each other's eyes not looking at them.

I bit my lip and then I nodded; before I busted out laughing.

Caroline slapped my arm and rolled her eyes at me before turning us around to look at their faces, some looked surprised- Elena looked sick, Tyler and Damon and Stefan looked amused. Then Caroline grabbed my hand and vamp sped us to Wickery Bridge.

I looked at Caroline and laughed. "WE DID IT HUN" I laughed.

We both smiled and laughed when my phone beeped it was...Elena

Elena: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!

Me: why Elena so you can judge us, I saw ur face u looked sick

Elena: JUST COME BACK!

Me: UGGH No!

I looked up at Caroline who watched me the entire time which I didn't mind because we didn't have secrets. My phone beeped again and I grunted...it was Stefan this time

Stefan: sunshine please come back to the grill to talk please

Me: Stef I can't I don't wanna see everyone's faces right now...meaning Elena's

Stefan: Please for me sunshine

Me: You're lucky I love you mister uggh!

Stefan: thank you I love you to

I looked at Caroline who looked scared. "Grab my hand and I'll take us back" Caroline finally spoke and brought her hand out to me which I took and she sped us down to the Grill and we were there in 30 seconds flat.

We looked at each other and intertwined our hands and walked in our poker faces on. We were smirking trying to be cool about whatever was to come.

I stopped at the bar and ordered an entire bottle of tequila and Caroline compelled him to give it to us for free. I could feel many eyes on us. I took a big swig and passed some to Caroline who did the same.

We walked back over to the table and looked at them coldly, smirking.

"What do you guys want; me and Ellie were trying to get drunk." Caroline spat, I knew she felt hurt when she saw their reaction to.

"How long has then been happening, and what are you two a couple or something?" Matt asked.

I scoffed at his raged look how dare he. "Why am I always the corrupter?" I muttered to myself amused

"Look we aren't here for your glares and disgust ok, this has been going on a year and we aren't a couple and were not gay or whatever we are just best friends with occasional benefits." I shrugged and took a swig from the bottle.

"YOU MESSED HER UP ELLIE!"Matt yelled at me.

That set me off I slammed the bottle on the counter and looked at him angry.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND IF I WERE YOU I'D SHUT UP BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU REGRET AND I DO SOMETHING I'M GONNA REGRET DONAVAN!"I fumed.

Caroline tensed beside me I looked at her and could see the rage building up, wait that was her vampire rage face.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT MATT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MESS YOUR PRETTY FACE UP GOT IT!" She yelled.

I could see her about to go all vampire on him as black veins popped from her eyes and her blue eyes turned dark.

"Better watch it Donavan Caroline's about to go all vamp on your ass." I taunted.

Caroline started breathing heavy to try to stop herself from turning Matt into her dinner.

"Caroline, Care come on look at me he's not worth it at all ok." I pleaded.

I took her arm and pulled it she didn't budge.

"There's no use she's officially screwed up just like you."Matt scoffed although I wanted to slap him I needed to calm down Caroline.

"Ellie don't she can hurt you."Stefan pleaded. "She's triple you strength" Damon said

"NO only I can calm her down." I ignored their pleas and focused on Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes comes back to me NOW!" I whispered. She listened to me and closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

Her face returned to normal and she turned to me.

"Thanks, can we go now because I might kill someone."Caroline whined. I just chuckled.

"See now she's a bi freak and a killer." Matt said looking at us in disgust. Damon and Stefan growled in anger along with Caroline.

Caroline was about to go over to him but I stopped her.

I walked over to Matt and slapped him hard across the face and kneed him in the balls and crouched down to his weak position and whispered in his ear "talk about her like that again and I'll kill you in your sleep, and you should be ashamed of yourself for treating her like that when she's been nothing but kind to you since we were little." I stood up and walked to Caroline and smiled at her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Any of you got any crap you wanna say...hmm Elena no hurtful comments, Bonnie no judging, nothing?" I asked pissed off at the moment.

"Actually I'm not all that shocked I mean you are a slut with guys so why not girls?" Elena teased rudely.

"YOU KNOW ELENA I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH ME YOU'VE BEEN ON MY CASE SINCE DAMON MOVED HERE. AND IM FRICKING SICK OF IT!"I raged ready to punch her. She laughed at me

"Oh I have no problem I'm over what you did." she looked me like I was a sick murderer or something

"What are you talking about Elena I swear to god you PMS'ing or something cause you've been a cranky bitch for weeks now." I taunted

"Wow Ellie you don't know what you did, well I've suppressed it for months but lately you have just rubbed me the wrong way." She looked to the floor and cried.

"I HATE YOU FOR KILLING THEM! YOU KILLED THEM" She yelled through tears.

I then knew immediately what she was talking about. My eyes widen as big as saucers and I inhaled a large breath as tears pricked my eyes. Everyone looked confused at us.

"Ellie what is she talking about, sunshine who'd you kill." Stefan pursued I didn't want to tell them.

"Go on tell 'em. El." Elena sobbed.

"Elena I'm sorry but please don't do this please." I whispered.

She looked at me coldly "fine if you won't I will... Ellie kil-" I cut her off

"FINE ELENA I'LL TELL THEM OK!" I rushed.

"Yah let's see how your boyfriend and my boyfriend and your precious Caroline feel about you then."I just fumed at her giving her a cold glare and felt a hot tear stream down my face.

"The night of my parent's accident I made Elena cover me when I went to the party. But when they came and picked me up she was with them. And she got in trouble to. Then when we got into the accident but before that. When we were driving I was So mad..." this was my fatal secret that only Elena and I knew.

"I was like high as a bird, on E and I had been drinking and was out of my fucking mind…I didn't mean to do it, and it wasn't exactly my fault-" I rambled

"Get on with it, and tell them what you did!" Elena snapped

"I slapped my dad from the back seat. I kept hitting him over and over again and he let go of the wheel and that's when we crashed. So I caused the accident that killed them."I cried reminiscing over the night.

Elena bursted into the tears and walked up to me and looked me in the eye and slapped me hard sending my face flying back. It stung badly!

"Elena I'm sorry I'll do anything please your my only family left I need you." I pleaded.

"It's gonna take a while to forgive you...but I'll try because your my little sister and I love You." she cried. I gripped her in a hug.

I felt pain again I was gonna cut myself but treat it this time and I was taking my meds. No that wasn't good enough I needed...to shut off the pain literally. I needed to be turned. I let go of Elena and looked at Caroline.

"Care I... I need you to do something for me please no matter what I need you to promise me you'll do it." I pleaded again. She nodded "I promise."

I took her hand in mine and was about to leave but turned around. "I'm sorry Elena, Ty, Bonnie, Stef" I muttered this was gonna hurt them most.

"For what sunshine?"Stefan asked concerned. I just looked at him and cried a little bit.

"I can't tell you I love all four of you but I can't trust any of you with my secret. Not yet. But I love all you. And I know you'll be disappointed in me" I told them crying.

I looked at a hurt and confused Damon, "Come on Damon, you can come with me; I only want you and Caroline to be there." I muttered looking at him.

"For what, what are we about to do?" He asked getting up and taking my other hand.

"You'll see now vamp speed us out of here." I told them. We took off despite the calling of my name by everyone.

We stopped a block down, "where are we going exactly?" Damon asked.

"Your place, I wanna do it there." they nodded and we sped there arriving in 20 seconds.

* * *

I sat down on the couch and Caroline sat on one side of me and Damon the other. I pulled both of their hand in mine. "I looked at them both, "I want you both to turn me." They looked shocked.

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"I'm tired of feeling weak and sad and depressed. It's gotten better but I just want to shut it off. If you two love me you'll do this for me." I whined. I hoped they'd do it for me.

"Ok I'll do it" Caroline said looking me in the eye.

"Na ah NO I'm doing it." Damon said challenging her. They both bared their fangs at each other.

"STOP I want Caroline's blood and I want Damon to kill me. OK." I told them stepping in between. They nodded.

"After you kill me we need to go somewhere else that's not here or your house Caroline because I don't want anyone to know yet." I told them before they turned me. "Umm will get a hotel room so let's pack a bag run there and we'll turn you there."Damon spoke quick plan. "Ok I'll go grab some cloths Care you speed to your house and pack and meet us here and you need to drive your car here. So your mom won't notice." I told her heading from the stairs.

"Alright I'll be back in 5minutes don't leave without me." she said and ran out of the door me and Damon packed super fast me grabbing stuff and him speeding them into the suit case and grabbing all the bathroom stuff.

"You're ready hun?" Caroline asked me as I lay down next to her in the comfy hotel bed. I nodded and smiled at her any sign of regret or fear and she would not do it. She bit into her wrist squealing a bit as she did so.

I could see the glistening blood oozing at the marks on her wrist she brought it up to my face and I sucked it's contents out for a while. You could never be too safe. After I was finished I looked over to Damon who was sitting at the edge of the bed watching us closely.

"Are you sure before I do this, I don't want you to regret this because once a vampire always a vampire."He said smirking. I smiled and nodded my head. He came behind me and kissed my neck. I told him he mine as well get to taste my human blood before I turn so I let him bite me.

Slowly and non painfully I felt the darkness come over me and I embraced it for in a few hours I was gonna be able to be with Damon forever and Caroline and everyone else...


End file.
